An Epic's Tale
by themysticutahraptor
Summary: A story of an Epic who conquered his fears before Calamity
1. Prologue

Prologue

_My name's George McCloud,and I'm an Epic._

I become one around the time everyone else started getting their powers, I was only twelve years old back then, two years after Calamity rised into the sky.

After the mass panic of there basically being a second sun in the sky,scientist started studying it and trying to find out how it even got there in the first place,of course after people started becoming Epics, nobody really cared about it anymore. I started manifesting my powers near the very beginning,which I guess is kinda lucky for me.I didn't really have any family before Calamity cause of the fact that I was an orphan. Naturally when I became one of the first to become an Epic I was stoked. It was like finding the Golden Ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

That is... until I noticed how bad things were getting, everyday and night as me and my friends huddled together around the tv to watch the world going to hell while we could do nothing but watch. It got worse when some of the others started turning into Epics themselves, I had to defend everyone myself because our caretaker was to much of a coward to stick around and protect those who didn't turn into the monsters that these powers made them. If I wasn't the most powerful Epic there the others would almost certainly have all suffered horrible fates.

Eventually though I was unable to stop the place from being destroyed by some of the Epics who were bitter about being orphans in the first place, so I took the others to safety while I went on my own to find out what exactly had happened to the world and why I was so different. 13 years later I've been flying across the Earth on each continent,always the same, Epic after Epic after Epic i've come across, always ruling and killing and basically being a huge douchebag in their own special way, nowhere have I gone has there been an Epic like me,of course i've done my best to save each and everyone of the people and defeat the cruelty that has been inflicted on them,but it never last long, always more and more Epics that come and stomp out their little bit of hope I've bestowed. Not to mention the lack of people willing to fight back. But I guess after about 13 years of pure tyranny, rebellion is a little hard to come by.

But recently I think i've stumbled on to something that might change the tide of this horrible world. A group of normal people that recently killed one of the strongest Epics the world has ever known. And once I meet them, I intend to help them, even if it cost me my life trying.

An Epic's Tale

_Authors Note; Thanks for reading my first contribution to this site, I hope you like this story I've come up with and the future ideas I've got in mind_

_P.S If you're wondering what good old George's abilities are, they're going to be explained in a bio about him later on. And boy are they cool _:]


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sparks! Why does the ocean have to be so big!**_

_I've been travelling so long that I've forgotten what land even looks like_.

_"Curse this limited flying speed!"_ I yelled to myself. It's been almost 4 days of me soaring over the Big Blue on my journey to the one of the Fractured States where in most parts one Epic rules over all, at least until recently, when word of one of the strongest Epics in the world, Steelheart, had been killed not by another Epic, but a normal human.

Once word of it had spread, I become elated to finally discover a true form of hope for all the people who were being oppressed by the tyranny of other Epics around the world. So I immediately set off for the Fractured States, and in particular the place of Steelheart's rule, Newcago.

That is... if I even manage to get there! "_Why must my powers be so useless in situations like this, by the time I get there calamity is going to have dropped down from the sky!"_ Of course during my ranting my voice was simply drowned out in the noise of the ocean waves, as if to mock me even further I almost collided in midair with a unsuspecting seagull.

_"Maybe I should have just stayed in that village of people I saved from that insane shapeshifter Epic, atleast then I got some food in return" _I thought after hearing my own stomach growl for the about the 8th time. _"Note to self, find food immediately after getting on land"._

A little while later as if Calamity itself decided to take pity on my pathetic sight I saw land stretching across the coast for miles._ "Finally! Sweet, sweet land and it's glorious bounty of food for the taking!_" I exasperatingly shouted. Now I can finally get somewhere, but first it's time to gorge myself on whatever food I could possibly find...

_Five Food Raids and Meat Snatchings Later..._

_"Wow, i'm totally full after that little escapade, guess I should start heading back on track to Newcago now." _I said to myself after eating the last of the fruit and meat I snatched. After a little flying through a couple of territories and desolate landscapes full of scavengers and scared humans, I finally managed to get to a point where things started getting really weird. _"What in the world, the ground here has completely turned to steel!" "Guess that's why they call him Steelheart" _I thought. The moment I stepped into the city I saw a immediate difference in how people acted compared to other places, people here were talking and socializing and generally not acting as though death or worse was going to take them at any moment.

_" So this is what hope does to people, would be nice for the rest of the world to be like this..." _While studying the behavior of the people around the city of Newcago I noticed that quite a few of them whispered things about a man named Steelslayer. _"That must be what they call the man who managed to kill Steelheart,gotta admit that sounds pretty cool..._ w_ell, no time for gawking, I should try and find the group who are the protectors of this city, I just hope they're going to be willing to accept my help and not try to kill me on sight."_

**Meanwhile inside a secret base watching security footage of George's entry into the city**

_"You sure this guy is an Epic lad, he seems too easygoing, and we don't even have an entry on someone like him" a wiry man with a Southern accent said to his colleague_

_"I'm sure of it, the way he carries himself is all too Epic-like" said a gruff man in a Canadian accent_

_"With Prof and the others gone it's a perfect time for a Epic to come in and take Newcago for themselves"_

_"Well then how exactly are we going to take care of him then?"_

_"Simple, we wait for him to make a move and prepare trap in ambush as soon as he displays what exactly his powers can do"_


	3. Bio

Bio: George McCloud

Age:25

Description: George McCloud is a man of 5'9 inch stature, he has brown hair, and likes to wear an emerald green jacket with blue jeans. Unlike most other Epics George is relatively normal in the fact that he wears something more conspicuous than a cloak or a cape as he likes to constantly mock other Epics saying they look ridiculous because of it. Even so he does still stick out for his dated fashion of clothing and the way he carries himself like any other Epic.

Likes: People who stick up for themselves, Food[of any kind], pissing off High Epics, Explosions, and women who dig the color green

Dislikes: Calamity, People who think they are better than others, People who hate the color green

Power Portfolio:

High Ranking Epic

Powers include

Flight

High-Intensity Laser Beams

Aura of Electromagnetic Energy that cushions falls, collisions, stabbing, and projectiles

And Finally the Ability to create Hard-Light Constructs

Weakness:? [not even George has figured out his own weakness yet, but eventually it will be revealed]

_So these are George's powers and facts about him, I'm showing them here because later on he's going to start using them to display just exactly what he's able going to do _


	4. Chapter 2

**How Do you Kill Someone With Godlike Power?**

_"That was a question that Prof had asked Abraham and the others many a day" _Abraham thought to himself, but before any of them could respond he'd always retort_"You watch, and wait and find out every single detail about them til you know them better than they do, and then... you strike."_It was the most basic lesson for them to know about killing Epics. You couldn't charge in or else you'd be ripped limb from limb in more horrifying ways than the number of stars in the sky. While Prof and the others were off investigating the constant stream of Epics that were apparently coming from Babilar, Abraham and Cody were assigned to hold down the fort along with a small army of normal citizens who decided to protect their people. Since then they'd been constantly monitoring this new Epic who had walked into Newcago although he'd been shown a small amount of his abilities such as when he shot a steak with a small laser, he hadn't shown any real weaknesses that were evident.

Lost in thought Abraham didn't notice Cody walk up behind him and to ask him how the observation was going before snapping to his senses from Cody raising his voice. _"Hey, Abe did you fall asleep on the job again!"_ Startled Abraham replied softly_"no I was just pondering over what this Epics weakness is, he doesn't seem to avoid anything specifically and doesn't really display any power that poses a real threat". "So he's a minor Epic than,well than why don't we try scare him out before really engaging him" "Because we can't be sure that's really what he is,for all we know he could be a High Epic in disguise" retorted Abe "Think about though, if he was a High Epic the lad would be so full of himself he wouldn't care and just outright try to take the city altogether" argued Cody "Fine, go and get some of those willing to help and try to set up to send him out the city, just hope this doesn't backfire and end up with people dying..._

_A day later after successfully preparing a sniper and some men_

_"Alright Abe is the target in position for us to intercept without any civilian crossfire"_Cody said into the mobile

_"Yeah, He's all set up for the ambush from your position"_

_"Then lets show this guy why the Reckoners are the protectors of Newcago..."_ Cody said as the target turned around the corner to face the small group of heavily armed men.

To which he simply responded with_.._. "_Sparks this is bad"_


	5. Chapter 3

**Have you ever thought about something too late?**

_"George was beginning to think that right about now" _as he was being held at gunpoint by what seemed like a small army_"Maybe it was a bad idea for an Epic to pretty much just waltz into perhaps the only place in the world that was hellbent on protecting itself from people like him, much less displaying his powers on numerous occasions thinking that it would go unnoticed, Calamity I must be the single dumbest person on the face of the Earth,w__ell it's too late to think about my mistakes now, guess I should just surrender then..._

Unfortunately... before George could even complete his train of thought, hundreds of bullets descended on him in a synchronization that would put a army firing squad to shame slamming George against a wall about 20 feet from his original position on the street... with which he responded with a groan of pain and a rather rude hand gesture._"Looks like surrender is off the table then, but then again... when is it ever on the table anyway" George thought to himself while the miniature army of civilians prepared their next round of fire.__"Well then, lets fight fire with fire, first thing that comes to mind would be... a netgun" at which George conjured a green netgun out of thin air and promptly fired at the still reloading group of people with the intentions to kill overcome by the sheer panic of their target gaining the advantage and launching an ever increasing green mass of wire that managed to snare all but one of the members who displayed some rather impressive dodging skills for a seemingly normal person._

_**Meanwhile on the other end...**_

_"Cody, what the hell happened to trying to scare him off!?" _Shouted a voice from a mobile device that was surprisingly pissed off for a change_._"_Don't blame me it wasn't my idea to straight up try to murder him no questions asked, talk to our little band of army boys who wanted to pitch in and are now trapped in a giant fishnet..." said Cody who was currently picking himself off the ground from the dive he took to get away from the disproportionate green net that defied the laws of matter that the invading Epic had just launched at him. __"Oh sparks Abe this is really bad...we didn't have any data about this guy being able to shake off bullets and create objects out of thin air, this lad's a High Epic for sure" Cody said as he grabbed his side handgun and took 3 shots that were aimed for the Epics head but succeeded in only making him stumble back from the blows.__ "Abe, don't bother trying to snipe him, headshots don't work either so just try to use the tranquilizer ammo and hope it works, because if not we are screwed beyond belief" said Cody as the Epic started floating into the air and prepared to fire something that looked like it would be quite a sight to see from far away but not so good if you were the one caught in it.__ "Faaantastic... he can fly and he's seriously PO'd now, for Calamity's sake Abe please take the shot"_

_**George POV**_

_"Ok now this might be a little overdoing it"_ George thought to himself as he charged what would look like a giant death beam but was actually just him trying to intimidate the last remaining guy standing. _"Oh well, jackass shot me in the face so I have the right to scare him a little, at the very least I will be able to get some genuine answers from this guy from the looks of it, seeing as he's obviously a lot more experienced than his lackies that are currently trying to chew their way out of **solid**** light**_" George thought, as all of a sudden his senses were assaulted by some sort of powder that was currently trying to make it's new home his mouth and nose, as his senses were overwhelmed and he heard someone shout in a rather strange Scottish accent, he had one last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness. _"Did I just get my ass handed to me by a Scotsman?_


End file.
